


Well, That Was Stupid

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings add up to Tommy's getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glam_100 Prompt: #053: CHANGE 
> 
> Not sure how well this relates to the prompt, but there's Money and Money can equal "change" so there you go. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Tommy snorted in disgust as he pulled his jeans up over his hips, tucking himself inside and pulling the zipper up.  
  
Padding out to the kitchen, he made a pot of coffee and drank the scorching black liquid slowly, welcoming the burn as punishment.  
  
All he’d wanted was to finally get fucked, get  _laid_.  
  
He thought the guy had asked if he  _had_  any cash, not if he  _took_  cash.  
  
The small fold of hundreds and the note saying “thanks for a great fuck” on his bedside table could just disappear for all he cared.


End file.
